


Boy

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean Finds Out, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to think rationally, rubbing at his eyes, but the image of his little brother getting nailed by his best friend is permanently imprinted on his eyelids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

There’s banging around going on in the next room over -- which is Sam’s room, and Dean is at the door, ready to bust it down gun in one hand and knife in the other.

The painted wood of the door is slightly off kilter, a gap between the open air of the room and the doorjamb. Dean swears mentally, cursing his brother for not keeping an eye out for the door.

The door opens with a creak, and what’s going on is revealed to him.

Cas has Sam pinned under him, and the headboard hitting the wall explains the banging going on.

“How dare you try to defy me today, _boy_.”

“Please, Castiel, _please_ , I won’t do it again, I swear.”

Cas shoves Sam back down, wrists locked by his grace and hips still from the hold Cas has on them.

Sam whines and it’s a sound Dean never wants to hear again.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and closes the door with a little click.

Dean tries to think rationally, rubbing at his eyes, but the image of his little brother getting nailed by his best friend is permanently imprinted on his eyelids.

He blinks in rapid succession, backtracking into his own room. There’s a whiskey bottle he plans to down before he goes to talk to Sam about this.

He falls asleep waiting for the right thing to come to mind, the right way to act.

When he comes to, there’s someone knocking at his door.

“Dean! Open the door, we’re hitting the road.”

Dean grumbles the entire time he’s packing up his meager belongings, head pounding as the hangover sets in. He washes his mouth out, running the water through his hair, and then he calls it good.

Sam’s already in the car when he locks the motel room door, and he turns in his key before joining him.

He tries not to give off an air of awkwardness, but it just happens.

Sam looks at him, confused, but he doesn’t ask, just keeps sipping at his coffee.

Dean can see the collar of hickies Sam has, and they venture beneath his collar as well. He can tell Sam has tried to pull it up because the fabric is at an odd angle.

Dean taps the wheel a few times before averting his gaze and starting the car.

Sam clears his throat.

“Dude, are you okay?” Sam asks and Dean nods.

“Yeah, totally okay. How are you after the whole thing with Cas yesterday?” Sam chokes on his coffee and shoots Dean a look, cleaning himself up with a napkin.

“Uh, what thing with Cas yesterday?”

“Was there more than one thing? I mean the whole blowing him off during the hunt and yelling ‘I got this’ before almost breaking your arm.”

“Oh.”

“And also the whole headboard banging on the wall of my room and the door was open when I went to look.” Sam winces and looks out the window.

Dean huffs a laugh.

“Even if I didn’t hear you last night, I would have known somethin’ was up from all those love bites on your neck, man.” Dean teases and Sam sighs.

“Shut up, okay?” Dean grins.

“Whatever, _boy_.”

“Dean, I swear to god, I am going to get you back for this.”

“Whatever man, it’s not going to be as good as the itching powder I put in Cas’ pants before I left you do to do the deed, as they say.”

“Dean! Why the hell would you do that?”

“You were messin’ up my beauty sleep, man, what the hell else was I supposed to do? Slip some salt in with your coffee? Cheesy. Itching powder? Classic.”

“If you get me in trouble a whole ‘nother prank war is starting.”

“Great, now I have to deal with the apocalypse _and_ you pranking my ass? Just my luck.”

“Yeah, well, whatever. You asked for it walking into my room.”

“Hey! You left the door open, so it’s your fault!”

They bicker back and forth just like old times, bypassing the awkward birds-and-bees talk Dean was planning.

He smiles at the memory and plays Metallica a little higher to block Sam’s whining out.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
